CBeebies
CBeebies is a TV channel for Preschoolers that welcomed Yo Gabba Gabba in mid-2018, whose gold standard, curriculum-based programming uses a combination of puppets, animation, and a range of different hosts to teach young children skills such as letters, numbers, shapes, colours, emotions, manners, opposites, seasons, human body, time, weather, going green, and bedtime, to help then prepare for school. There is also a subtle sense of humour on the network that has appealed to mums since it launched, and was devised as a means to encourage parents and teens to watch the channel with little ones, and thus become more involved in the shows' learning values rather than letting CBeebies act as a babysitter. Each programme on the network lasts for 30 minutes or so. And if parents don't like what their children are watching, they can come back 30 minutes later with a 60-second presenter link into another show. Each CBeebies show is test screened before airing on television. They usually go to air because Children usually respond to their education-based curriculum. BBC usually reflects on the show's curriculum whenever merchandise is sold. The shows are so popular with their teachings that they are given Christmas specials, apps, and more than 2 series. By making favourite shows that not only educate and entertain kids, but also keep their mummies entertained and involved in the educational process, the writers and voice actors hope to inspire discussion about the concepts on the programmes. The TV show airs at 7:00, 1:35 (as part of Cat's Sing-Along Hour), and 5:00. They also guest starred in a few continuity links (including DJ Lance sometimes). In February 2019, the Gabbas appeared at the CBeebies House with Cerrie and Dodge and sung "I like to Dance", "Party In My Tummy", and "Hold Still". They also launched a new song called CBeebies Around the Clock to promote their first week on CBeebies. The channel will host a Yo Gabba Gabba! Bank Holiday "Funday" in August, and the cast will star with Andy Day and Cat Sandion and sing their new song, Do the Propeller! and play a guessing game about their color. CBeebies will air a Yo Gabba Gabba! show about safety in August along with the new season. Trivia * YGG first appeared on the channel as part of Nuzzle and Scratch. Times Yo Gabba Gabba! is shown on CBeebies * 7:00 (Get Set Go) * 1:35 (Cat's Sing-Along Hour) * 5:00 (Big Fun Time) Programmes airing on CBeebies Current * Dora the Explorer * Hey Duggee * Teletubbies * Andy's Adventures * Twirlywoos * Numberblocks * In the Night Garden... * Swashbuckle * Alphablocks * Timmy Time * Sarah & Duck * Me Too! * Down on the Farm * Octonauts * Mister Maker * Bitz and Bob * Bubble's Beautiful Day * Splashy Fun * Maddie's Do You Know * Hey, My Baby's Smart! * Song Time * Justin's House * Charlie and Lola * Nina and the Neurons * The Furchester Hotel * Tweenies * Gigglebiz * Show Me, Show Me * Balamory * Baby Einstein * Go Jetters * Katie Morag * WordWorld * CBeebies Bedtime Stories Former * Bing Bunny (2014-2018) * Postman Pat (2002-2018) * Bits and Bobs (2002-2014?) * Fireman Sam (2002-2014) * Bob the Builder (2002-2014) * Step Inside (2002-2012) * Big Cook, Little Cook (2004-2012) * Pingu (2002-2015) * LazyTown (2005-2012) * Come Outside (2002-2012) * Waybuloo (2009-2018) * ZingZillas (2010-2018) * Big and Small (2008-2015) * Chuggington (2008-2018) * The Numtums (2012-2018) * Boogie Beebies (2004-2013) * Tinga Tinga Tales (2010-2018) * Brum (2002-2016) * Peter Rabbit (2012-2018) Category:TV Channels Category:Characters Category:United Kingdom Category:Yo Gabba Gabba! Category:Yo Gabba Gabba! Topics Category:Networks